mangafandomcom-20200224-history
TV Asahi
)| location=9-1, Roppongi Rokuchome, Minato, Tokyo, Japan| industry=Information, Communication| subsid=TV Asahi Productions, Co., Ltd. TV Asahi Music Co., Ltd.| }} ( ), also known as EX and , is a Japanese television network headquartered in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. The company writes its name in lower-case letters, tv asahi, in its logo and public-image materials. The company also owns All-Nippon News Network. Headquarters In 2003, the company headquarters moved to a new building designed by Fumihiko Maki. The address is: 6-9-1 Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. History of TV Asahi TV Asahi began as on November 1, 1957. It was established as a for-profit educational television channel, which was (and still is) quite rare in the world television industry. At the time, its broadcasting license dictates that the network is required to devote at least 50% of its airtime to educational programming, and at least 30% of its airtime to children's educational programming. However, the for-profit educational television model eventually proved to be a failure. In 1960, NET began its transformation into a general-purpose television station. It began to broadcast anime and foreign movies. So as not to run afoul of the educational TV license requirements, NET justified the airing of these programs under the pretext of "nurturing a child's emotional range" (子供の情操教育のため) and "introduction of foreign cultures" (外国文化の紹介). At the same time, NET also changed its name from "Nihon Educational Television" to "NET TV" (NETテレビ). Seven years later, in 1967, NET aired its first colour broadcast programme. NET's transformation into a general-purpose television station was complete by November 1973, when NET, along with educational channel "Channel 12" (now TV Tokyo) in Tokyo applied and received a general purpose television station license. At the same time, NET renamed itself to NET General Television (総合局NET‎), and was renamed as on April 1, 1977. In 1996, TV Asahi established the , and began a number of reforms, including the unification of all presentation styles on its regional networks and the creation of a new logo to give Asahi the look and feel of a national television network. On October 1, 2003, tv asahi moved its head office from its Ark Hills Studio to Roppongi Hills, and the station was renamed "TV Asahi Corporation", with the name presented as "tv asahi" on-screen. The transmission of international aquatics competitions, World Cup football matches, and creation of popular late-night TV programs contributed to a rise in ratings for TV Asahi, and lifted the TV station from its popularly ridiculed "perpetual fourth place" finish into second place, right behind Fuji TV, by 2005. Idents and station brand TV Asahi's current ident sets and station branding were created by UK design collective Tomato (some members work as the electronic music group Underworld) along with Asahi's in-house design department in 2003. It comprises a set of computer-generated "sticks", which changes in colour and movement along with the background music that accompanies the idents. Normally, the station branding on-screen appears as either "/tv asahi" or "tv asahi\". The fonts used by Asahi on its fonts are Akzidenz Grotesk Bold (for the English part)，and ヒラギノ角ゴシック（W8） (for Japanese). TV broadcasting Since 2004, the funding of this station is through sponsorship. | homepage = http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ }} Analog JOEX-TV – TV Asahi Analog Television (テレビ朝日アナログテレビジョン) *Tokyo Tower – VHF Channel 10 ;Tokyo :*Hachiōji – Channel 45 :*Tama – Channel 57 ;Islands in Tokyo :*Chichijima – Channel 59 ;Ibaraki Prefecture :*Mito – Channel 36 :*Hitachi – Channel 60 ;Tochigi Prefecture :*Utsunomiya – Channel 41 ;Gunma Prefecture :*Maebashi – Channel 60 ;Saitama Prefecture :*Chichibu – Channel 38 ;Chiba Prefecture :*Narita – Channel 59 :*Tateyama – Channel 60 ;Kanagawa Prefecture :*Yokohama-minato – Channel 60 :*Yokosuka-Kurihama – Channel 35 :*Hiratsuka – Channel 41 ;Okinawa Prefecture :*Kita-Daito – Channel 48 :*Minami-Daito – Channel 60 Digital JOEX-DTV – TV Asahi Digital Television (テレビ朝日デジタルテレビジョン) *Remote controller ID 5 *Tokyo Tower – UHF Channel 24 ;Ibaraki Prefecture :*Mito – Channel 17 ;Tochigi Prefecture :*Utsunomiya – Channel 17 ;Gunma Prefecture :*Maebashi – Channel 43 ;Kanagawa Prefecture :*Hiratsuka – Channel 24 Networks *Headquartered in Osaka, broadcast in the Kansai area: Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 6, Digital Channel 15 6 *Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcast in the Chukyo area: Mētele, Analog Channel 11, Digital Channel 22 6 *Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō: Hokkaido Television Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 23 6 *Headquartered in Aomori, broadcast in Aomori Prefecture: Asahi Broadcasting Aomori, Analog Channel 34, Digital Channel 32 5 *Headquartered in Morioka, broadcast in Iwate Prefecture: Iwate Asahi Television, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 22 5 *Headquartered in Sendai, broadcast in Miyagi Prefecture: Higashinippon Broadcasting, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 28 5 *Headquartered in Akita, broadcast in Akita Prefecture: Akita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 31, Digital Channel 29 5 *Headquartered in Yamagata, broadcast in Yamagata Prefecture: Yamagata Television System, Analog Channel 38, Digital Channel 18 5 *Headquartered in Kōriyama, broadcast in Fukushima Prefecture: Fukushima Broadcasting, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 29 5 *Headquartered in Niigata, broadcast in Niigata Prefecture: The Niigata Television Network 21, Analog Channel 21, Digital Channel 23 5 *Headquartered in Kanazawa, broadcast in Ishikawa Prefecture: Hokuriku Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 23 5 *Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture: Asahi Broadcasting Nagano, Analog Channel 20, Digital Channel 18 5 *Headquartered in Shizuoka, broadcast in Shizuoka Prefecture: Shizuoka Asahi Television, Analog Channel 33, Digital Channel 18 5 *Headquartered in Hiroshima, broadcast in Hiroshima Prefecture: Hiroshima Home TV, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 22 5 *Headquartered in Yamaguchi, broadcast in Yamaguchi Prefecture: Yamaguchi Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 26 *Headquartered in Takamatsu, broadcast in Kagawa Prefecture, Okayama Prefecture: Setonaikai Broadcasting, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 30 *Headquartered in Matsuyama, broadcast in Ehime Prefecture: Ehime Asahi Television, Analog Channel 25, Digital Channel 17 ID:5 *Headquartered in Fukuoka, broadcast in Fukuoka Prefecture, Saga Prefecture: Kyushu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 31 1 *Headquartered in Nagasaki, broadcast in Nagasaki Prefecture, Nagasaki Culture Telecasting, Analog Channel 27, Digital Channel 19 5 *Headquartered in Kumamoto, broadcast in Kumamoto Prefecture: Kumamoto Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 16, Digital Channel 49 5 *Headquartered in Ōita, broadcast in Ōita Prefecture: Oita Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 24, Digital Channel 32 5 *Headquartered in Kagoshima, broadcast in Kagoshima Prefecture: Kagoshima Broadcasting Corporation, Analog Channel 32, Digital Channel 36 5 *Headquartered in Naha, broadcast in Okinawa Prefecture: Ryukyu Asahi Broadcasting, Analog Channel 28, Digital Channel 16 5 Programmes *''Abarenbō Shōgun'' (1978–2003) *''Area 88'' *''As the World Turns *''Ashita no Nadja'' (a.k.a. Nadja of Tomorrow) *''Atashin'chi'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' *''Chōdenji Machine Voltes V'' *''Choudenji Robo Combattler V'' *''Captain Harlock'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Devilman'' (NET, 1972–1973) *''Guiding Light'' *''Gundam'' (before Turn-A Gundam) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (1998–2004) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' (1978–1979) *''Hagemaru'' *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' (1979–1980) *''Jinki:EXTEND'' *''Majokko Megu-chan'' (NET, 1974–1975) *''Matthew's Best Hit TV+'' *'' Metal Hero Series'' (Concluded with Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack in 1998) *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' *''Red Garden'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Sh15uya'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Super Hero Time'' (A Sunday tokusatsu block currently airing Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kamen Rider OOO) *''SmaSTATION'' *''Strawberry 100%'' (いちご100%) *''Speed Grapher'' *''Sumomomo Momomo'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' *''Tōshō Daimos'' *''World Pro Wrestling'' (ワールド・プロレスリング, New Japan Pro Wrestling TV program) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' (Sunday Hero Time Only, from Asahi Broadcasting Corp.) *''The Young and the Restless'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (first series, 27 episodes long, not the Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monsters series aired internationally) *''Zombie-Loan'' News programmes *''Action News'' *''ANN News'' *''Hodo Station'' (報道ステーション) *''Super J Channel'' (スーパーJチャンネル) *''Super Morning'' (スーパーモーニング) *''Wide! Scramble'' ( ワイド!スクランブル) *''Yaguchi Hitori Maru C (やぐちひとりC) *''Yajiuma Plus'' (やじうまプラス) Sports programmes *''U.S.Open, The Open Championship'' *''U.S. Women's Open, Women's British Open'' *''ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, Final'' *''FINA World Aquatics Championships'' *''Yokohama International Women's Marathon'' Variety programmes *''Music Station'' (ミュージックステーション) Drama programmes *''Aibou(相棒) Yutaka-Mizutani (2002 TV drama) *You're Under Arrest'' (2002 TV drama) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (2007 TV drama) *''Uta no Oniisan'' (2008 TV drama) *''7 Mannin Tantei Nitobe'' (2009 TV drama) *''Kamen Rider'' Children & Teen programming *''Sailor Moon'' *''Stitch! ~ Itazura Alien no Daiboken'' *''Maple Town'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Perman'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''Cutie Honey'' (NET, 1973–1974) *''The Adventures of Pepero'' (1975–1976) *''Princess Princess'' *''Esper Mami'' *''Sally the Witch'' (1st and 2nd series) *''Danny Phantom'' *''Doraemon'' *''Kaibutsu-kun'' *''Ninja Hattori'' *''Lalabel, The Magical Girl'' *''Super Sentai'' *''The 3 Spin-offs of Kaibutsu-kun'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical Doremi, Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) and Toei Animation produced) *''Digimon Xros Wars'' See also * Television in Japan External links *Official Site *Official Site Category:All-Nippon News Network Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Asahi Corporation Category:Television stations in Japan Category:Media in Tokyo Category:Anime companies Category:Television channels and stations established in 1959 ba:TV Asahi ca:TV Asahi de:TV Asahi es:TV Asahi fa:تی‌وی آساهی fr:TV Asahi ko:TV 아사히 id:TV Asahi it:TV Asahi ms:TV Asahi nl:TV Asahi ja:テレビ朝日 pt:TV Asahi ru:TV Asahi th:ทีวี อาซาฮี คอร์เปอร์เรชั่น vi:TV Asahi zh:朝日電視台